Call Me When You're Sober
by Lonely Rendezvous
Summary: It's New Year's Eve at Seventh Heaven and Tifa is having a party. Everyone is there. A drunk Vincent Valentine decides to kiss a certain ninja and she says something that hurts him more than she knows. I decided to post this even though I'm unhappy with i


A/N: Okay. It's 4:30 in the morning. I'm going to bed. I have to work tomorrow. Er… today.

REVIEW! It's a little late though….

Please excuse any errors. It's late. And the Prince of Tennis isn't helping any…

Disclaimer: If I owned Final Fantasy you would be able to kick Cloud out of your party and Yuffie and Vincent would have lots of undead ninja babies. Since neither of those have ever come to pass (except in my own delusions) apparently I own nothing. No shit, huh!?

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Tifa smiled at Yuffie from behind the bar, giggling at the flushed cheeks of the young ninja. Yuffie was finally twenty one, the long awaited day when she would be able to drink at last. Tifa had decided to throw a New Year's party this year, just as an opportunity for everyone to get together. Everyone had been drinking, even Vincent seemed more than a bit tipsy. Well, Shelke hadn't had any alcohol as of yet. She was only nineteen after all.

Tifa was slightly amazed by the fact that Vincent wasn't standing over Yuffie's shoulder, making sure she didn't have enough alcohol that she would make a fool of herself. But, as the young ninja said her self, she didn't need alcohol to act like an idiot. Either way, Yuffie was drunk and Tifa somehow found it very amusing. Although the fact that Cloud was acting like a complete dork was no help.

Yuffie was so drunk that she was having a hard time sitting up straight. She was drinking wine from the bottle. Tifa had no idea how she had even gotten her hands on the stuff, but hell--it was New Year's Eve! "Ya know Tifffuh… I really like you…"

Tifa, still only slightly tipsy herself, smiled sweetly, "I like you to Yuffie. But I think I like Cloud more."

Yuffie laughed, and even that was slurred. "Thas all right. I got Vin-Vin. Right Vin-Vin?!"

Vincent looked up from the other end of the bar where he had been trying to look interested in what Shelke was saying. "Sorry, what were we talking about?"

Yuffie giggled, "We were talking about how you're the only person who's ever there for me! And how I love you and I want to marry you but I'll never actually tell you that!"

Vincent nodded absentmindedly, mind already having moved on to some other obscure topic. "Yeah, sure…"

Shelke had wandered away momentarily, for which Vincent was glad. She made him all… sad and stuff. He didn't want to be sad. She reminded him of that girl. He thought her name might have been Lulu or something, although he couldn't really think straight at the moment.

Vincent shook off the cloak of sadness that had randomly come upon him and grabbed another drink off the bar. He wasn't sure what it was, let alone who it belonged too. He downed it in one go and stood up to go sit by Yuffie and possibly steal that bottle of wine from her.

Suddenly from across the room Vincent heard someone yell, "Thirty seconds 'till midnight!" Everyone cheered hysterically, including Vincent in a subdued way. He turned and looked at Tifa and she smiled at him, handing him some large glass filled with something that would more than likely make him pass out. H drank it anyways, wondering suddenly why he couldn't remember how he got here.

"Ten!"

Vincent blinked and mumbled the number right after everyone else. Yuffie screamed out the number with an almost inhuman amount of ferocity and Vincent was attacked by the infectious disease that was Yuffie's enthusiasm. "Nine!" he yelled out, along with the rest of the people crowding the seventh heaven bar.

"Eight!" Cloud yelled, staring at Tifa with adoring eyes and making his way towards her.

"Seven!" Reno yelled out loudly, slipping in between Tseng and Reeve so he could be closest to Elena.

"Six!" screamed Cid, half wishing he could just be having a quiet evening with Shera,

"Five!" shouted Reeve, wishing Shalua were here.

"Four!" Tifa exclaimed, looking about hurriedly for Cloud.

"Three!" said Shelke, dejectedly. Not that you could tell, she always sounded dejected. She was trying to watch Vincent and Reeve at the same time.

"Two!" Yuffie screamed at the top of her lungs, grinning stupidly at Vincent.

"One…" whispered Vincent, leaning in and taking the young ninja's lips.

Everyone was kissing and hugging, shouting out "Happy New Year!" and "I love you!" But for Vincent it seemed as though someone had hit the mute button on the whole world. He pulled back and looked at Yuffie, all signs of intoxication suddenly disappeared.

Yuffie looked at him sadly, saying quietly, "Thanks Vinnie. I would have felt bad not getting kissed. You're a great friend."

Vincent looked at her, eyes fluttering closed, heart breaking just a little. "That means a lot to me, Yuffie."

Yuffie responded by nodding and then throwing up on the counter top. Vincent was shocked, and suddenly the volume was turned back on. Yuffie looked up at him, suddenly looking younger than she really was. "Oopsies… I made a mess…."

Vincent smiled sadly, ignoring the vomit that was spreading across the usually perfectly cleaned counter top. "So it seems."

Yuffie held her stomach, "Aw, Vince…. I don't feel so good…."

Vincent cocked his head slightly to one side, "No, I would imagine you don't."

Yuffie leaned towards him, letting her forehead sit on his chest. Vincent looked down at her, "Yuffie?"

The young ninja princess didn't move, so Vincent tilted her head up so he could look at her. Sure enough, her eyes had drifted closed. Vincent sighed, shifting into a position where he could easily lift the girl.

Tifa smiled as she watched Vincent take Yuffie up the stairs to her room. She shifted in Cloud's arms, which were wrapped tightly around her from behind. She pulled out her hand and cupped it over one side of her mouth. "hey Vincent! Next time you should kiss her when she's sober."

Vincent looked back at Tifa for a moment then continued up the stairs. "She's never called me when she was sober. I don't think that's about o change…"

_____________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: And then Yuffie woke up with a hangover…

I'm almost thinking about continuing this… Somebody please let me know!


End file.
